youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn and the protagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She take the enough time in the series to learn about Friendship. She also suffers from schizophrenia. She is the leader of the Mane Six, an gang of violent rapists who want to watch the world burn, as well as the leader of the School of Friendship, which teaches about communism. History Life At first, she was a total nerd so by the law of life, his relationship with others was equal to add 0 +0 (inquire for details in other articles). Her mentor (and lover), Princess Celestia was tired of Twilight and that is all fucking day reading and studying instead of going out partying and flirting with other ponies sends to live Ponyville friends to do and learn what the friendship. During the Twilight series knows several ponies as a palette of people, a butch lesbian (well ok, it's actually bisexual), an asocial emo (worse than being antisocial), an overactive azucal both snorted and repellent cock which zorrea it is a pleasure. This motley crew of Twilight ponies just discovering the significance of having friends. And that's because friendship is magic. Story in the Unit 731 As much Twilight was breaking balls Celestia decides to send her to work with the Unit 731. Twilight learns many interesting things, for example, that if a person dies this oxygen deprived, or if it opens a human being in half without anesthesia it dies, or if she put that head down a collection of blood in the cranial walls occurs and consequently ends up dying by suffocation (You didn't know that, huh?) Indeed, Twilight performed many experiments on human beings, perhaps in revenge for centuries of human supremacy over the horses, perhaps for pleasure, simply. The point is that after the end of World War II the Bastard managed to escape the trials of Vladivostok (a kind of Nuremberg Trials, but made by the Soviets) and returned unharmed to Equestria, where he began to apply all the knowledge they had learned. Koridan Defence Department Twilight Sparkle was hired as a scientist for the Koridan Defence Department. After ten years of loyal work, she became the chief scientist of the CDD. She even once met the Koridan president Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen, thought it was because of a hack and she could of lost her job. Marriage In the future, Twilight Sparkle becomes a scientist, she then befriends her lab partner Flash Sentry and they end up getting married. Together they invent a time machine to go back to the past to cure Son Goku, and save the world. They divorced and Twilight married with the decepticon Shockwave. Character Info Likes *Mane 5 (her friends) *Spike * Princess Celestia *Study *Books *Owlowiscious * Optimus Prime *Saying "Hi Girls...!" (no wait, that was Twilight Snapple) * Bumblebee * Autobots *Experiments *Science *Chemicals *Kill *Lord of the rings. Dislikes *Lord Tirek *Twilight Snapple *Bill Gates *Harry Potter * Decepticons * Changelings *DC Universe *Bowser *Dr. Robotnik *Twilight Saga Friends *Mane 5 *Spike *Discord *Link *Shockwave Enemies *Lord Tirek *Hirohito * Megatron * Starscream * Soundwave *King Sombra *Skodwarde *Queen Chrysalis *Vegeta Trivia *She likes eat Birds *She's a Pedophile like Rarity *Twilight hates Twilight (Saga) *She lost her house in Season 4 *Twilight loves says YESYESYESYESYES de:Twilight Sparkle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ponies Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Time Travelers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl